fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Tata żyje?!
Fineasz z dorosłym Fineaszem odnajdą swojego tatę. Dundersztyc z przyszłości postanawia porozmawiać z Dundersztycem jak zawładnąć Okręgiem Trzech Stanów. Linda mówi Fineaszowi i Fretce, że ich ojciec żyje. Fineasz z ekipą szukają go po całym świecie. Dundersztyc chce pogadać z starszym Dundersztycem. Bohaterowie Opowiadanie nieskończone *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Lawrence Fletcher *Dorosły Fineasz *Dorosły Ferb *Dorosła Izabela *Starszy Dundersztyc Opowiadanie skończone *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Heinz Dundersztyc *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Major Francis Monogram *Carl Karl *Norm *Vanessa Dundersztyc (wspomniana) *Kuzynki Stefy *Babcia *Mężczyzna z San Francisso *57-letni Dundersztyc *67-letni Dundersztyc *77-letni Dundersztyc *87-letni Dundersztyc *66-letnia Vanessa *Ludzie na pogrzebie 97-letniego Dundersztyca *Ojciec Fineasza i Fretki Tata żyje?! Opowiadanie nieskończone= W kuchni Fineasz: Cześć! Tato! Kto jest moim prawdziwym tatą? Lawrence: Ja nie wiem. Twoja mama poszła z nim kiedyś na randkę. Pewnie się dowiesz w przyszłości. Fineasz: W przyszłości? Ferb, już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! W przyszłości Dorosła Izabela: Ej, Fineasz co się stało? Dorosły Fineasz: Ah, dalej nie wiem kto jest moim prawdziwym ojcem. Dorosła Izabela: A może udasz się do przeszłości? Dorosły Fineasz: Izabelo! Jesteś super! (Przytula Izabelę) Izabelo, już wiem co będę dzisiaj robił! Pójdę jeszcze po Ferba! Dorosła Izabela: Ah, ten Fineasz! W przeszłości Fineasz: Drogi bratku! Udamy się do przyszłości W przyszłości Dorosły Fineasz: Drogi bratku! Udamy się do przeszłości 'Spółka Zło 20 lat później '' Starszy Dundersztyc: (Dundersztyc mówi do lalki Pepe) Witaj, oto mój Wehikuło-Czaso-Inator. Kiedyś rządziłem, ale ktoś jakaś kobieta robiła tak, żebym nie rządził. I dla tego to robiłem, żeby się dostać do przeszłego Dundersztyca. KONIEC (NO CHYBA NIE, SKOŃCZONE OPOWIADANIE JEST OBOK) |-|Inna wersja opowiadania skończone= (W nocy; Fineasz się budzi) Fineasz: Aaaaaa! Ferb: Co się stało? Fineasz: Miałem sen, że ja i ta nasza ekipa byliśmy w Słońcotronie 3000 i szukaliśmy mojego i Fretki ojca. Ferb: Ja jakoś nie wiem kto jest moją matką i jakoś żyję. Fineasz: No wiem. Ale ja miałem o nim sen! I teraz, jak mi się o nim przyśniło to on mi podsunął pomysł, że tata żyje i muszę go znaleźć. Ferb, wiem już co będziemy później robić! A tak naprawdę dopiero za 5 godzin wiem co będziemy robić. Teraz może lepiej pójdźmy spać. (Fineasz i Ferb poszli spać) (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Tata żyje?! (Następnego dnia; Fineasz i Ferb przychodzą do kuchni) Fineasz: Cześć, mamo. Chciałbym się o coś zapytać. Linda: Tak? Fineasz: Czy tata żyje? Linda: No wiesz... trudno powiedzieć... on jakby...bo on nie chciał... Fineasz: Odpowiadaj wprost. Linda: Tak, masz rację. Tata żyje. Fretka: (słyszała to i przychodzi do kuchni) Co?! Tata żyje?! Linda: Tak, żyje. Fineasz: A wiesz gdzie dokładnie się znajduje? Linda: Nie wiem. Fretka: A dlaczego zerwaliście? Może coś o nim opowiesz? Linda: Nie mogę powiedzieć. Powiem wtedy kiedy będziecie na to gotowi. (Linda odchodzi) Fretka: Ciekawe czemu nie chce powiedzieć... Fineasz: Ferb, skoro dowiedziałem się, że mój tata żyje i jeszcze sen mi dał wskazówkę, że gdzieś jest. Musimy go poszukać. Fretka: Jaki sen? Fineasz: Śniło mi się, że przyleciałem Słońcotronem 3000 do ogródka, a z niego wyszedł tata. Fretka: Oj nie. Zabraniam wam podróży dookoła świata. Fineasz: Nie chcesz poznać taty? Fretka: No chcę. Fineasz: Lecisz z nami? Fretka: Hmmmm.... dobra, lecę. Fineasz: Musimy jeszcze zwołać resztę ekipy. Fretka: Czyli kto z nami leci? Fineasz: Ja, ty, Ferb, Izabela, Buford i Baljeet. Fretka: A Vanessa? Poprzednim razem leciała z nami. Fineasz: Ale ona była na krótko i spadła nam z nieba, a potem poleciała z ojcem do domu. (W ogródku; Pepe ciągnie za dźwignię i w trawie pojawia się tunel do O.B.F.S.-u i dziobak do jego skacze) Major Monogram: Dzień dobry, agencie P! Dundersztyc wypożyczył książkę o podróżach w czasie. Potem wziął jakiś fioletowy element i przymocował do łóżka, a potem zniknął. I się pojawił. Carl: Majorze, to nie było łóżko tylko wehikuł czasu. Major Monogram: Ach, mój błąd. Podejrzewamy, że chce odbyć podróż w czasie. Musisz go powstrzymać zanim on przeniesie się w czasie i sprawi, że nasza organizacja przestanie istnieć. (W ogródku; przychodzi Izabela z Bufordem i Baljeet'em, a Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka kończą budować Słońcotron 3000) Izabela: Cześć wam. Co robicie? Baljeet: Po co wam Słońcotron 3000? Buford: Przecież już odbyliśmy podróż dookoła świata. Fineasz: Wiem. Chcemy ponownie odbyć podróż dookoła świata, ale tylko po to, żeby poszukać mojego ojca. Fretka: Ekhem. Fineasz: I Fretki też. Baljeet: Wow. Buford: Ja siedzę przy oknie. Izabela: Tam są tylko okna. Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Dundersztyc: (ćwiczy przemowę) Ach, Pepe Panie Dziobaku, jak dobrze cię widzieć. Oto mój... Nie, nie. Ach, Pepe Panie Dziobaku, jak miło cię znowu widzieć. Jesteś gotowy na seans... Nie, nie. Ach, Pepe Panie Dziobaku, jak miło... Nie, nie. Ach, Pepe Panie Dziobaku, jak źle cię znowu widzieć. Nie, nie. Ach, Pepe Panie Dziobaku, co powiesz na podróż w czasie? Tak, to był dobry tekst. Norm: Co ty robisz? Dundersztyc: Nie widać? Ćwiczę przemowę do Pepe Pana Dziobaka. (Pepe przylatuje do Spółki Zło na plecaku odrzutowym) Ach, Pepe Panie Dziobaku, co powiesz na podróż w czasie? Tak, tak. To ja będę pierwszym człowiekiem, który odbędzie, a raczej już odbył podróż w czasie. (Pepe kiwa głową, że nie) Co ma znaczyć to "nie"? Kto był pierwszy? (Pepe pisze na kartce, że jego właściciele byli pierwsi) Twoi właściciele byli pierwsi? Ach, mówi się trudno. Dobra, a teraz do rzeczy: zbudowałem sobie własny wehikuł czasu i jest o wiele lepszy, bo ten wehikuł to tak naprawdę moja kanapa. I nazwałem go Wehikuło-Czaso-Inator! Chcę się przenieść w przyszłość o jakieś 10-20 lat lub jeszcze dalej do innego Dundersztyca, bo może mi powie co mam zrobić, żeby zawładnąć nad Okręgiem Trzech Sebów! Norm: Sebów? Dundersztyc: Oj, przejęzyczenie. Zawładnąć nad Okręgiem Trzech Stanów! (W ogródku) (Wszyscy znajdują się w Słońcotronie 3000) Fretka: To gdzie najpierw lecimy? Fineasz: Poprzednim razem byliśmy w Tokio, więc teraz może też? Baljeet: A skąd niby możesz wiedzieć, że w Tokio? Wiesz kim on w ogóle był? Fineasz: Nie wiemy. Mi się śniło, że tata żyje i on wysiadł z Słońcotrona, czyli na pewno szukaliśmy go poza miastem. A skoro sen się sprawdził, że żyje to ta druga rzecz też się pewnie sprawdzi. Fretka: Tylko, jak polecimy? Przed nami jest dom. Fineasz: To nie problem. (Ferb dźwignią chowa dom) Fineasz: Możemy startować. (Uruchamiają silnik i rakieta wystartowała. Dom znów się pojawia) (W Spółce Zło) (Dundersztyc i Pepe siedzą na kanapie, czyli w wehikule czasu) Dundersztyc: To gdzie najpierw chcesz się wybrać? Może tak o 10 lat później? (Dundersztyc pisze "10 lat - przyszłość" i ciągnie za dźwignię. Maszyna przenosi ich o 10 lat w później i znajdują się w Spółce Zło) Jesteśmy w przyszłości. Oto jest Spółka --- Dundersztyca! Dundersztyc: Pepe Panie Dziobaku, słyszałeś ten dżingiel? Nie było w nim słowa "zło". Zapomnieli o nim czy co? (Zauważa swoją wersję z przyszłości o 10 lat) O, dzień dobry! 57-letni Dundersztyc: Dundersztyc? O, witaj! Jak dawno się nie widziałem. Dundersztyc: Ej, a co się stało z twoimi włosami? 57-letni Dundersztyc: Stary, mam 57 lat i zaczynam łysieć. Nie rozumiesz? Dundersztyc: Fuj! A co tam u ciebie? 57-letni Dundersztyc: W sumie dobrze. Odkąd przestałem być zły i zacząłem nauczać w szkole Vanessy, a potem być tajnym agentem w O.B.F.S. to lepiej mi się żyje. Dundersztyc: Co?! Przestałem być zły?! 57-letni Dundersztyc: Tak. Dundersztyc: Kiedy to było? 57-letni Dundersztyc: Ostatniego dnia lata. Vanessa dostała się na staż w O.B.F.S.-ie i moja zła natura była przeszkodą, a potem uświadomiła mi, że jestem dobry. Dundersztyc: Co?! Ona też pracuje w O.B.F.S.? Nie! 57-letni Dundersztyc: I w każdy czwartek wychodzę z Pepe Panem Dziobakiem na kręgle. Dundersztyc: Nie! To nie może się dziać naprawdę. Zaraz się pewnie obudzę i powiem, że to był chory sen. Taak? (cisza) Jakoś nie widzę, żebym się budził. Ej, dlaczego ja się nie budzę?! 57-letni Dundersztyc: Bo to nie sen. Dundersztyc: Ten świat schodzi na psy. Chodź Pepe Panie Dziobaku, porozmawiamy z inną moją wersją. (Dundersztyc i Pepe udają się znowu w przyszłość) 57-letni Dundersztyc: Nawet miły ten inny ja. (Dundersztyc i Pepe siedzą na kanapie) Dundersztyc: Dziwny ten ja i mam nadzieję, że się takim nie stanę. (Fineasz i reszta dolatują do Tokio) Fineasz: Jesteśmy już w Tokio! (Rakieta ląduje) (Ferb wychodzi i podchodzi do staruszki) Ferb: Kon'nichiwa! Suteishi no tomodachidesu. (pl. Dzień dobry, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi Stefy.) Babcia: Ej ludzie, przyjechali Fineasz i Ferb! (Kuzynki przygotowują się do piosenki "Witajcie w Tokio", ale Fineasz im przerywa) Kuzynki Stefy: Witajcie w Tok... Fineasz: Nie, nie! Kuzynki Stefy: ...io. Fineasz: My nie chcemy śpiewać z wami piosenki tylko chcemy się dowiedzieć czy w tym mieście był mój tata. (Pokazuje im zdjęcie ojca) Babcia: Nie, nie było tutaj tego faceta. Fretka: Skąd ty masz to zdjęcie? Izabela: Skąd pani to wie? Fineasz: Mama mi potajemnie dała, żeby zobaczyć jak wyglądał. Babcia: Ja z waszym ojcem się kiedyś przyjaźniłam. Fineasz: I wiadomo gdzie teraz jest? Babcia: Tydzień temu był tutaj. Zjadł tempurę i poleciał. Fineasz: Gdzie dokładnie? Babcia: Chyba do Francisa. Nie pamiętam nazwy. Buford: Jakiego Francisa? Fretka: A może chodzi o San Francisco? Babcia: Tak, poleciał do tego Francisa. Buford: A może pracuje tam jakiś Francis? Babcia: Nie, jak zapominałam nazwy San Francisco to zawsze wasz ojciec powiedział, żebym mówiła na to w skrócie: "Francis". Fineasz: To lecimy do tego "Francisa". Buford: Ale jak tam będziemy to jak dowiemy się, w którym miejscu jest? Babcia: Mogę wam podać adres domu. Tylko dajcie mi minutkę. (Babcia wchodzi do domu) Babcia: Synu, gdzie ten adres do tego ojca? Syn babci: Chyba gdzieś tam. Babcia: Gdzie? Syn babci: Ach, już pamiętam. Zapisałaś sobie na papierze toaletowym. Babcia: Dzięki. (wychodzi z domu) Babcia: Oto on. (daje im papier toaletowy) Fineasz: Eee...? Babcia: Tam pisze. Fineasz: Pod Golden Gate Bridge? Babcia: Nie to, przewiń dalej. Fineasz: Pod mostem. Są tam kartony. Babcia: Nie to. Fineasz: Lombard Street 405? Babcia: Tak. Fineasz: Dziękujemy. Buford: Że byłeś tu też. Fineasz: Buford, to nie czas na piosenkę. (Wszyscy wsiadają do rakiety i odlatują. Buford zaczyna machać do staruszki) Buford: Do widzenia, babko! (Dundersztyc i Pepe znajdują się w przyszłości o 20 lat) Dundersztyc: Witaj, Panie Dziobaku w Danville o 20 lat. Mam nadzieję, że... 67-letni Dundersztyc: Hej, a ty kto? Dundersztyc: Jestem tobą! 67-letni Dundersztyc: Fajnie. Dundersztyc: Wow, ale ty jesteś stary. 67-letni Dundersztyc: Wiem, wiem. Włosów już w ogóle nie mam. A tak właściwie co was tutaj do mnie prowadza? Dundersztyc: Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać o zawładnięciu Okręgiem Trzech Stanów. 67-letni Dundersztyc: Że co? Jestem już za stary na to. Dundersztyc: Czyli jesteś dobry? 67-letni Dundersztyc: Tak. Dundersztyc: A co ze złem? Z O.B.F.S.? Z nauczaniem? Z kręglami? 67-letni Dundersztyc: Poszedłem na emeryturę. Dundersztyc: Kolejny dobry Dundersztyc. 67-letni Dundersztyc: Tak, jak najbardziej. Dundersztyc: Ja stąd spadam. (Dundersztyc i Pepe przenoszą się w czasie o kolejne 10 lat) (Przyjaciele dolecieli do San Francisco) Fineasz: Jesteśmy. (Rakieta wylądowała) Izabela: To gdzie jest ten Lombard Street 405? (Buford zauważa wielki napis "TUTAJ JEST LOMBARD STREET 450".) Buford: Chyba tam. Baljeet: To jest 450. Buford: Wiem i to tutaj. Fretka: Nie, bo 405 jest właśnie w tym domu przed, którym stoimy. Izabela: Zapukaj. Buford: Chcesz pukać? Mam lepszy pomysł. WBIJAMY NA CHATĘ! (Buford kopie drzwi i one się rozwalają) Buford: Chyba właściciel zapomniał zamknąć mieszkania. Mężczyzna: Hej, kto mi wyważył drzwi? (Wszyscy wskazują na Buforda) Mężczyzna: (ze wściekłą miną) Mogę ci tylko (wygląda na to, że chce go uderzyć, ale jednak mu podaje dłoń i jego mina staje się wesoła) pogratulować. Wszyscy: Hę? Mężczyzna: Bo ja już dawno chciałem założyć nowe drzwi i tylko czekałem aż ktoś je wyważy. Baljeet: Proszę pana, bo tak naprawdę to nie kolega popsuł drzwi tylko ja. Mężczyzna: Ty? Przecież ty nawet nie masz czym. A tak właściwie co tu robicie? Fineasz: Pewna staruszka z Tokio powiedziała nam, że tutaj mieszka ten mężczyzna. (Fineasz pokazuje mu zdjęcie ojca) Mężczyzna: Przepraszam was, ale tutaj nie mieszka taki mężczyzna. Fretka: A wie pan gdzie może byś? A zna pan go? Mężczyzna: Tak, znam. I nie, nie wiem gdzie może być. Fineasz: Ach. Mężczyzna: Ale zaraz, napisał mi list. I ten list pochodzi z Niemiec. Izabela: A wie pan, w którym mieście? Mężczyzna: Tak. Berlin. Buford: A może jakaś ulica? Mężczyzna: Friedrichstraße 8 Fineasz: Dziękujemy za informację i do widzenia. Mężczyzna: Do widzenia. (Wszyscy wsiadają do rakiety i odlatują) (Dundersztyc i Pepe przenieśli się w przyszłość o kolejne 10 lat)) Dundersztyc: (podchodzi do swojej przyszłej wersji) Ty jesteś dobry? 77-letni Dundersztyc: Tak. Dundersztyc: Ach, mogłem nie przychodzić. (Dundersztyc i Pepe przenoszą się o kolejne 10 lat) Dundersztyc: Panie Dziobaku, ja już mam dość tej mojej przyszłości. Ale może jeszcze bardziej starsze wersje będą złe? Wszystko jest możliwe. Tylko gdzie ja jestem? Może już umarłem? 87-letni Dundersztyc: Jeszcze żyję. Dundersztyc: Super, ale gdzie jesteś? 87-letni Dundersztyc: Przed chwilą leżałem sobie na kanapie, ale spadłem, bo ona gdzieś zniknęła. I się znowu pojawiła, a ja leżę na podłodze. Nie mam siły, żeby wstać. Dundersztyc: A może jesteś zły? 87-letni Dundersztyc: Tak. Dundersztyc: Tak, udało się! 87-letni Dundersztyc: Ale ja jestem zły na ciebie, bo mi kanapę ukradłeś. Dundersztyc: Co?! Nie ma tutaj co oglądać. Na razie! 87-letni Dundersztyc: Ej, czekaj! Dundersztyc: Co? 87-letni Dundersztyc: Mógłbyś mi coś ugotować? Dundersztyc: A czy ja wyglądam na kucharza? Zapomnij o tym. (Dundersztyc i Pepe przenoszą się w czasie o kolejne 10 lat) 87-letni Dundersztyc: Ach, co za człowiek. A tym człowiekiem jestem ja. (W Niemczech) Fineasz: Auf Wiedersehen! (do przyjaciół) Tutaj mojego ojca też nie ma. Szukamy dalej. (Wsiadają do rakiety i odlatują) (Piosenka "Szukamy") (Podczas piosenki przyjaciele byli w różnych miejscach) Szukamy, szukamy Ale go nigdzie nie ma Może będzie w Rosji lub na Ukrainie? Też nie wiadomo Szukamy, szukamy Wszędzie go szukamy Nie możemy go znaleźć Ciekawe gdzie on jest? Szukamy, szukamy W Tokio byliśmy San Francisco I w Niemczech Nie było go! Szukamy, szukamy Szukamy, szukamy Szukamy, szukamy Szukamy, szukamy Szukamy, szukamy. Szukamy! (Koniec piosenki "Szukamy") (Wszyscy znajdują w Polsce nad morzem w Gdańsku) Fineasz: Chyba szukaliśmy już wszędzie. Buford: Może jest na Hawajach? Izabela: Buford, przed chwilą tam byliśmy i nam powiedzieli, że może być tutaj. Buford: To wy go szukajcie, a ja poleżę sobie na tamtym leżaku. (Buford siada na leżak obok mężczyzny, który ma trójkątną głowę) Buford: Dzień dobry, ma pan coś do picia? Mężczyzna z trójkątną głową: Tak, mam. (Mężczyzna podaje mu pepsi) Buford: Dziękuję. A co pan tutaj robi? Mężczyzna z trójkątną głową: Odbyłem podróż dookoła świata i teraz się zatrzymałem. Buford: Serio? Mój kolega też odbył taką podróż. Mężczyzna z trójkątną głową: A czy twój kolega też jest wielkim wynalazcą? Buford: Tak, praktycznie codziennie buduje ze swoim bratem różne i niezwykłe wynalazki. Mężczyzna z trójkątną głową: Robiłem to samo w dzieciństwie. Buford: A jego starsza siostra cały czas chce ich przyłapać. Mężczyzna z trójkątną głową: I zostali przyłapani? Buford: Nie, bo te wynalazki znikają. Mężczyzna z trójkątną głową: A ta siostra ma dwóch braci czy jednego? Buford: Jednego i ma też przyrodniego brata - tego drugiego. Mężczyzna z trójkątną głową: Oni są przyrodnimi braćmi? Buford: Tak. Mężczyzna z trójkątną głową: A co się stało z ich ojcem skoro ich matka wzięła ponownie ślub? Buford: Nie wiemy. Właśnie go teraz szukamy. Mężczyzna z trójkątną głową: Ach, też kiedyś miałem syna i córkę. No i oczywiście żonę. Teraz nie wiem co się z nimi stało i co robią. Pamiętam nawet ich imiona: Fineasz i Fretka. Buford: Pan se jaja robi? Mężczyzna z trójkątną głową: Nie, a co? Buford: Ten mój kolega właśnie ma na imię Fineasz i ma siostrę Fretkę. Mężczyzna z trójkątną głową: O rajciu! Buford: I chyba znaleźliśmy jego ojca. Mężczyzna z trójkątną głową: Serio? Kim on jest? Buford: Jesteś nim ty. Mężczyzna z trójkątną głową: Ja? Chyba se żartujesz. Buford: Pokaż twarz. (Mężczyzna pokazuje twarz i też ma trójkątną głowę) Buford: (wypluwa pepsi na jego twarz) Też masz trójkątną głowę, jak on. Chodź ze mną! (Buford ciągnie mężczyznę ze sobą i przyprowadza do przyjaciół) Izabela: Buford, nie możesz znowu nam wmówić, że tajemniczy koleś, który ma trójkątną głowę jest ojcem Fineasza. Buford: A właśnie, że jest. Mężczyzna z trójkątną głową: Ej, słuchajcie nie wiem o co chodzi waszemu koleżce, ale ja na pewno nie jestem ojcem tego "Fineasza i Fretki". (Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka przychodzą do przyjaciół) Fineasz: Chyba już go w ogóle nie znajdziemy. O, Buford przyprowadził jakiegoś kolesia. (do mężczyzny) Dzień dobry, czy wie pan gdzie jest ten mężczyzna? (pokazuje mu zdjęcie ojca) Mężczyzna z trójkątną głową: Powiem ci, że wiem gdzie on jest, bo ten mężczyzna na tym zdjęciu to ja. Wszyscy oprócz Buforda: Co?! Ojciec Fineasza i Fretki: Tak, to ja. Baljeet: Buford miał rację? Ten świat schodzi na psy. Fineasz: Ja... ja... nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Jesteś moim ojcem?! Ojciec Fineasza: Wszystkie dowody wskazują na to, że tak. Fineasz i Fretka: Och, tato jak dobrze cię widzieć. (Fineasz i Fretka przytulają się do taty) Ojciec Fineasza: Was też dobrze widzieć. Fretka: A może chcesz lecieć z nami do Danville? Ojciec Fineasza: No dobra. (Wszyscy wsiadają do rakiety i odlatują) (Dundersztyc i Pepe znajdują się w przyszłości o kolejne 10 lat) Dundersztyc: Oto ja za 50 lat! Ej, gdzie ja jestem? (Spółka Zło wygląda na opuszczoną) Dundersztyc: Dlaczego Spółka Zło jest taka opuszczona? Może pójdziemy na miasto i się czegoś dowiemy? (Dundersztyc i Pepe wychodzą i zamykają drzwi, ale Pepe zauważa klepsydrę na drzwiach) Pepe: {terkocze} Dundersztyc: Co to? Ej, to klepsydra! Ciekawe kto umarł? Co?! Nie uwierzysz, Pepe Panie Dziobaku, bo to ja umarłem! Mam nadzieję, że zdążymy na mój pogrzeb. Pogrzeb odbywa się 15 sierpnia. A dzisiaj jest właśnie 15 sierpnia. Tak! Pójdę na mój pogrzeb. Umarłem w wieku 97 lat dnia 12 sierpnia 12:12. Tutaj nawet pisze kim dla kogo byłem. Byłem ojcem, synem, bratem, byłym mężem i mężem. Aha i jeszcze byłem przyjacielem i wrogiem. Jak to mężem? To ja mam żonę?! Wow, kiedy to ja się drugi raz ożenię? Pogrzeb mam o 15:15, czyli teraz. Chodź, Panie Dziobaku! (Dundersztyc i Pepe przybiegli na pogrzeb) Dundersztyc: No nie! Już za późno! Ale przynajmniej zostały jeszcze najbliższe osoby. Czyli moja rodzina. 66-letnia Vanessa: (płacze) Rozumiem, że mój ojciec był ofermą, ale i tak zanim tęsknię. Dundersztyc: Nie wiem dlaczego, ale zrobiło mi się szkoda mnie. (zaczyna płakać) (Vanessa do jego podchodzi) 66-letnia Vanessa: Proszę pana nie wiem dlaczego, ale pan wygląda tak samo, jak mój ojciec. Dundersztyc: Bo to ja Heinz Dundersztyc! 66-letnia Vanessa: Co?! Mężczyzna: Jego duch się wydostał i będzie nas nawiedzał. (Wszyscy zaczynają uciekać) Dundersztyc: Vanesso, to nie prawda. To ja twój ojciec, ale z przeszłości. 66-letnia Vanessa: To teraz ma sens. Dundersztyc: Tak, ma sens. Tylko pierwszy raz rozmawiam z córką, która jest ode mnie starsza o jakieś 19 lat. Będę za sobą tęsknić. (Tymczasem Fineasz i ekipa przylecieli do ogródka) Fineasz: Tato, ty tu zaczekaj, a ja pójdę po mamę. Ojciec Fineasza: Dobra. (Linda przychodzi do ogródka) Linda: Ty?! Ojciec Fineasza: Linda?! Linda: Och, cześć. Nie wiedziałam, że się z tobą spotkam. Ojciec Fineasza: Tak, ja też. Tęskniłem za wami, rodzinko. Fineasz, Fretka i Linda: Och, my też. (Przytulają się) Buford: (płacze) Jak ja uwielbiam wzruszające zakończenia. (Buford przytula się do nich) Izabela: Skoro on, to ja też. (Izabela się akurat przytula do Fineasza) KONIEC Piosenki *Szukamy Kategoria:Odcinki